Kagero
The Kagerō (かげろう Kagerou) are a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. They focuses on retiring your opponent's rear-guards, and gaining benefits from doing so. For example, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha Superior Rides from your hand when one of your opponent's rear-guards is retired during your main phase, and Blazing Flare Dragon and Chain-attack Sutherland increase their own Power when one of your opponent's rear-guards is retired in your main phase. In the second season of anime, Kagerō along with Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin were sealed away and the Kagerō clan were replaced with the Narukami clan. Toshiki Kai uses this clan both in the manga and in the first season of anime until it was replaced with Narukami, without any memories of having used this clan. Taishi Miwa also uses a Kagerō deck in the first season and the third season of the anime. Sets containing Kagerō cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (10 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (???) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (3 cards) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 2: Dragonic Overlord Races Shared Races *Chimera *Demon *Dragonman *Flame Dragon *Gillman *Golem *Human *Salamander *Tear Dragon *Warbeast *Winged Dragon Sub-clans *Dragonics *Overlords *Seal Dragons List of Kagerō cards Grade 0 *Amber Dragon, Dawn (Flame Dragon) *Blue Ray Dracokid (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa (Critical) (Dragonman) *Doom Bringer Griffin (High Beast) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) (Human) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) (Human) *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical) (Demon) *Flame Seed Salamander (Stand) (Salamander) *Gattling Claw Dragon (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Runner, Nafd (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Runner, Undeux (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Conroe (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (Stand) (Dragonman) *Red Gem Carbuncle (Draw) (High Beast) *Red Pulse Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Artpitch (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Piera (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Shading (Heal) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Terricross (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Tobi (Stand) (Flame Dragon) Grade 1 *Amber Dragon, Daylight (Flame Dragon) *Breath of Primordial, Rolamandri (Salamander) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Shagara (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga (Dragonman) *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes (Human) *Dragon Monk, Gojo (Gillman) *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Demon) *Flame of Hope, Aermo (Salamander) *Flame of Promise, Aermo (Salamander) *Follower, Reas (Human) *Grapeshot Wyvern(Winged Dragon) *Guard Griffin (Chimera) *Heatnail Salamander (Salamander) *Iron Tail Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Soldier, Raopia (Dragonman) *Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave (Winged Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Calze (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Chambray (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Flannel (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Rinocross (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Guard, Barri (Dragonman) *Wyvern Strike, Jarren (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Amber Dragon, Dusk (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Core Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Bellicosity Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Berserk Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Breath of Demise, Vulcan (Salamander) *Burning Horn Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Chain-attack Sutherland (Human) *Cross Shot, Garp (Human) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Kubanda (Dragonman) *Dragon Armored Knight (Human) *Dragon Knight, Aleph (Human) *Dragon Knight, Berger (Human) *Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Human) *Flame Edge Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lava Arm Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Majin Soldat (Golem) *Prowling Dragon, Striken (Winged Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Shakado (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Gunther (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Tejas (Winged Dragon) Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, Eclipse (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Flare Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Burning Hell Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno (Flame Dragon) *Crested Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Cruel Dragon (manga only) *Dauntless Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandaruba (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Dragonman) *Dragon Monk, Goku (Warbeast) *Dragonic Executioner (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Lawkeeper (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord (Flame dragon) *Dragonic Overlord the End (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Vanisher (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Waterfall (Tear Dragon) *Dual Axe Archdragon (Flame Dragon) *Embodiment of Victory, Aleph (Demon) *Exile Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flare Whip Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Garnet Dragon, Flash (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Blockade (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Flame Dragon) *Vortex Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Plajurl (Winged Dragon) Grade 4 *Dragonic Nouvelle Vague (manga only) Trivia *Kagerō in Japanese means "Heat Haze". Category:Clan Category:Kagerō